The invention relates to garments, and more particularly to garments that are adjustable in size.
Through the years, motorcycles have taken on a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. While motorcycles began simply as an improvement in personal transportation, they have evolved into the sportbikes, touring bikes, cruisers, and off-road bikes seen today. Driven both by function and form, the riding posture of the motorcycle operator varies greatly throughout the classes of motorcycles. For example, a sportbike is typically configured to place a rider in a crouched position. The seat is usually relatively high and the footpegs are often positioned directly below or slightly behind the seat. Sportbike handlebars are typically low and forward, forcing the rider to lean forward and fully extend his arms in order to reach the handlebars. Touring bikes on the other hand typically have lower seat heights and handlebars that are higher and closer to the motorcycle seat. This configuration provides a comfortable upright posture with the arms only partially outstretched. Cruisers typically have extremely low seats and footpegs that are positioned well forward. The handlebars on cruisers range from xe2x80x9cpulled-backxe2x80x9d bars where the rider""s arms are relatively close to his chest, to xe2x80x9cape-hangersxe2x80x9d where the rider""s arms may be forwardly and upwardly extended to a position well above his head.
A result of the variety of riding positions encountered in the motorcycle world is that traditionally configured jackets and pants do not work well because the sleeves and pant legs are generally too short when the wearer is in a riding position. The prior solution to this problem has been to make motorcycle jackets and pants with extra long sleeves and legs. This solution has limited effectiveness however because the required additional lengths vary between the different riding positions encountered, and the extra long sleeves and pant legs are often cumbersome and annoying to the wearer when not riding.
The present invention provides a garment that has variable length limb portions (e.g. sleeves or pant legs) to accommodate a variety of riding positions and rider statures. For example a rider may extend the sleeves of a jacket for riding a sportbike or a cruiser, and then retract the sleeves during touring riding or when not riding at all. A pair of pants may be similarly adjusted. The result is universal garments that function equally well in a variety of riding and non-riding situations.
More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides an article of clothing having a body portion that is adapted to at least partially surround a human torso and at least one sleeve joined to the body portion. The sleeve joins the body portion along a sleeve edge and includes a cuff area with a cuff opening that is surrounded by a cuff edge. A first sleeve length extends between the cuff edge and the sleeve edge. An expandable portion is also formed in the sleeve such that the expandable portion may be adjusted to extend the sleeve to a second sleeve length, the second sleeve length being longer than the first sleeve length.
Preferably, the expandable portion of the article of clothing is located between the cuff edge and the sleeve edge. The expandable portion may also include an upper edge that extends circumferentially around the sleeve and a lower edge that also extends circumferentially around the sleeve. Preferably, a fabric portion extends between the upper and lower edges. To facilitate adjustment of the sleeve length, the upper and lower edges may be joined, thereby adjusting the sleeve to the first sleeve length. Alternatively, the upper and lower edges may be separated, thereby adjusting the sleeve to the second sleeve length. Preferably, the upper edge includes an upper row of zipper teeth, and the lower edge includes a lower row of zipper teeth such that the rows of zipper teeth are joined and separated to adjust the sleeve between the first and second sleeve lengths respectively. The article of clothing is also preferably configured such that the expandable portion is hidden from view when the sleeve is adjusted to the first sleeve length.
Another embodiment of the invention includes adjustable length pant legs of a pair of pants. The specific construction and operation of the invention is substantially the same for both the jacket sleeve and the pant leg, the pant leg similarly including upper and lower portions joined by an expandable portion.